Consequences
by DarkFlameFantasy
Summary: Edward causes destruction in his mission as usual. The Furhur doesn't take excuses anymore and decides that it's time for the young alchemist to face the consequences of his own actions and learn the meaning of being a soldier. Parental RoyEd and Friendship MilitaryEd. One-shot! Rated T for Ed's language and slight mentions of blood.


**Hey there! Guess who is back? Yeah I am alive XD  
Sorry for not posting anything, I was kinda busy with school and all but no worries I am finally done with this one shot that I have been working on for a while. I made a long one shot to make up for not uploading anything so here you go!**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I don't own the profile picture. All I own is the story and the plot.**

 ***Pairings: None.**

 ***Important details: Ed is still thirteen in this fiction and it takes place in the brotherhood verse.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Consequences**

He glanced at the blond boy curled up on the couch and groaned.

"I don't get it!"

"What don't you get sir?" Hawkeye asked in her ever calm tone.

He glared at Ed before looking back at his lieutenant

"How can one single kid cause this much mischief?" He replied running his fingers through his hair.

Havoc and Breda couldn't keep it in anymore and started snickering at their superior's frustration until he shot them a look that said 'Shut up if you don't want to get barbequed'

"Come on boss, it can't be that bad, he didn't cause _that_ much trouble" Havoc said still giggling.

"Sure he didn't" Roy scoffed.

"Colonel just look at how peaceful he is" Breda said pointing to the now sleeping boy.

"Yes and I don't know how does he do that, he is a little devil, he can't look that cute and innocent as if he didn't just defy direct orders, engage in an unnecessary fight with thieves and destroyed two buildings in the process. Can't he keep himself in check without his brother being around?! And he claims he is older" The Colonel huffed.

"Well that's natural sir, he is just thirteen" Hawkeye spoke up.

"But I warned him Hawkeye, I did and he kept complaining about me nagging him and stated that he and I quote ' is _completely_ capable of getting a simple assignment done without any _trouble_ '"

"He did get the assignment done alright, but as for the no trouble part..." Havoc smirked averting his eyes to Ed.

Mustang let out an exasperated sigh and sat back down leaning his elbows on the desk and setting his chin on his intertwined fingers.

"Seriously though, if he keeps destroying things like that he will get himself into serious trouble with the higher ups for destroying public property, I can't always find him excuses to get him away of punishment"

"At least he isn't harming people though" Fuery said.

"Yes but it is always a possibility that someone is near the buildings he gets destroyed and if he keeps this up he will either harm others or himself but noooo he doesn't listen to his superior officer because he is the one who _knows_ everything and doesn't need someone to tell him how to do his _work_ " he finished with hands folded against his chest.

"Yes sir that's why you have to talk to him properly about it"

"But Hawkeye that's what I have been doing for the past -" He started but Riza cut him off.

"No sir, I mean talk to him without yelling at him, explain things to him without riling him up to make him think of things rationally and know the extent and consequences of his actions" she finished.

* * *

 _"_ _Hey Colonel bastard!" Ed said after literally kicking down the door and stumbled into the office._

 _"_ _Just get on with your report Fullmetal…" Mustang sighed, putting his head in his hands feeling the beginnings of a headache already._

 _Ed flopped down on the couch then started recounting the mission's details to his superior._

 _"_ _Finding their hideout wasn't that hard, anyways once I reached there I spotted about three of the men but they weren't heavily armed or anything, believe me there was no sign of anyone else so I thought it would be easier to just capture them since they were less instead of waiting for back up but when I went in another group of four more members came seemingly outta no where so I had to fight them and –"_

 _"_ _Wait up, you just decided to go in without informing the other soldiers that you found them?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, like I told you I just saw three of them, of course it was easier to just get it done with! Anyways so we ended up fighting and it was so easy, they were flabbergasted when they figured out that I am an alchemist and their attacks weren't that effective against alchemy so it was a piece of cake!" Ed replied with a goofy grin._

 _"_ _Then how did the buildings collapse?" Roy asked struggling to remain calm._

 _"_ _Oh that. It wasn't really my fault like how would I know that the building wasn't stable enough to be used for a bit of alchemy? All I did was use some of its materials for the fight and after we went out and the back up helped me with tying up all the members of the gang, the building started shaking and collapsed on the one beside it and well yeah that's how it happened" Ed grumbled._

 _"Full metal, can't you just do a mission without destroying everything in your way" Roy growled._

 _"_ _I said I didn't know it had that much of a weak structure! Plus it was no big deal; they were abandoned anyways, no harm done!"_

 _"No Fullmetal, you still destroyed public property and defied my orders of calling for back up when finding the hide out of the gang" Mustang pointed out_

 _"_ _Yes I know, but-"_

 _"No buts Ed, you know you are at fault so stop defending your rash actions and start listening to orders!" Roy yelled._

 _"Like hell I would -"_

 _"_ _Oh yes you will or you will face a court-martial!" Roy snapped back._

 _"_ _Bastard…" he muttered._

 _"_ _And that is disrespectful to say to your commanding officer! I won't tolerate anymore of that behaviour Fullmetal, you just stay there and we will have a long discussion about your insubordination after I am back from my meeting!" Roy ordered angrily before storming out of the office._

 _"_ _What is wrong with him?" Ed muttered while switching his position on the couch so that he was lying down._

 _"_ _Edward please notice that this is serious, these two buildings make a total of ten destroyed buildings as well as three historical statues since you joined the military a year ago" Hawkeye stated._

 _"_ _Yeah chief, that's a new record" Havoc joked receiving a glare from the first lieutenant._

 _"_ _Whatever" Ed said and she sighed in resign._

 _Ten minutes later Ed's snoring filled the office._

And that lead to a very frustrated Roy Mustang waiting for a one Edward Elric to wake up from his _nap_ to give him the lecture of the century.

* * *

Falman burst into the office and snapped into a salute.

"At ease, what's the matter?" Roy sighed.

"Sir, the Furhur is requesting you and the Fullmetal Alchemist" Falman replied.

Roy's eyes widened at that.

"Oh no" he breathed.

"Maybe it is about something else…?" Havoc tried.

"I am positive it is about his actions, they over looked it many times already, that's it" Roy groaned.

"I hope it isn't any major punishment then…" Breda said.

"Yeah…" Mustang sighed, he went over Ed and shook his shoulder.

"Come on Fullmetal, Ed, wake up" he started.

Ed moaned and curled up more. "G' away Al, jus' five more min's…." He slurred.

"You aren't at home Ed, get up, the Furhur is requesting us" Roy replied barely suppressing the urge to drag the teenager across the floor.

Ed sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around then remembered that he was in the office waiting for the Colonel to come back from his meeting.

He turned and saw Mustang's stern expression.

"Wha.. What's going on?" he asked yawning.

"Go wash your face and be more presentable, the Furhur is requesting us" he said.

"Why does he –"

"We will know when we go, just make it quick already!" Roy snapped.

"Okay geez" Ed said and hurried to the lavatory.

Once he returned, he and Mustang left, heading to the Furhur's office.

"Can you at least tell me what this is about?" Ed cautiously asked, wary of further angering Mustang.

"We weren't told the reason exactly but I have a very strong feeling that this is about your reckless actions in the last mission" Roy replied.

Ed swallowed before asking "What will he do?"

"I don't know, it will probably be some form of punishment since they have given you a warning already…" Roy stated hoping that it won't be too bad for Ed.

"Could it be like a court-marital?" Ed hesitantly asked.

"It is a possibility but I don't think he will order that to a state alchemist, the military counts you as a valuable soldier but that don't mean there isn't other ways for punishment… I hope it isn't anything drastic"

"Oh I am in trouble then" Ed said.

"Yes you are, that's exactly what I have been warning you about" Roy said and glanced at Ed.

"Right, sorry" he said biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, I will see what I can do about it and maybe it is about something else, as I said they didn't specify anything" he patted Ed's shoulder's trying to ease his tension a bit, though he knew Ed deserved punishment, he still felt bad for the him.

"Alright, we are here" he knocked the door and went after hearing the Furhur's faint 'Come in'"

Both of the alchemists stood straight and snapped into sharp salutes.

"At ease men, I have been waiting for you"

"Sir!" They said in unison.

"So the reason I called you was to discuss Fullmetal's latest mission"

 _I knew it_ Roy thought.

"So Major Elric, what do you think of your actions? You defied direct orders from your superior here" he said gesturing to Mustang before continuing.

"And caused unnecessary destruction to public properties while it could have been easily avoided by calling for back up as ordered, right?"

"Yes sir" Edward replied.

"And why is that?"

"I just thought I could capture them without trouble since I didn't see all of them, I just assumed they were three men at first so I decided it would be faster to just take them on, I didn't notice the other four hiding in the corner, sir" he replied.

"Ah, alright so you basically over estimated your self? Disobeyed orders because of your arrogance? Is that it Major Elric?"

"Yes sir, sorry I won't repeat my actions" Ed responded.

"But you said that the last time as well when you destroyed some statues in East city, so some action will be taken" he said and Ed nodded.

"Major Elric, you have received a warning for your recklessness and insubordination but still you yet again defied your orders and caused destruction and this calls for a punishment, your age doesn't change the fact that you are a soldier and have to be responsible, the military had tried to overlook some of your actions upon the requests of your superior Colonel Roy Mustang but enough is enough" The Furhur said anger slowly seeping through his features and turned to Roy.

"Sorry Colonel Roy Mustang but this time punishment is required, it would be unfair to give him any more special treatment. I don't want any protests and if the Fullmetal alchemist doesn't behave you will face consequences too for failing to keep your subordinates in check" he stated.

"Yes sir, I will ensure he doesn't act out of line again but may I inquire what his punishment will be, sir?" Roy replied.

"Yes of course, seeing that a court-martial will be too harsh, I decided that the best option will be a public flogging"

Ed's eyes widened at that as he remembered seeing flagellations of some soldiers before.

"But sir – "

"Mustang, I am not accepting any objections, tomorrow the Fullmetal Alchemist will receive a flogging of fifty whips"

"With all due respect sir, I think that count is high considering the size of his body and the fact that he has automail which renders a large part of his body useless for the punishment" Mustang pointed out and if Ed wasn't thankful to him for trying to reduce the number of lashes he will receive, he would have bellowed him for instituting that he is short, _he isn't short dammit!_

The Furhur stayed silent for a while before relenting to Mustang's request seeing that it did make sense.

"Yes, you are right Colonel, I think I didn't take that into consideration. I am cutting it down to forty whips and that's final"

"Thank you sir" Both of the alchemists replied.

"Alright, this will take place tomorrow at 3pm and I hope that I am never forced to take such actions against you again Fullmetal, understood?"

"Yes sir"

"That's good to hear, dismissed"

"Have a good evening sir" Roy said, as they saluted and left.

Mustang was satisfied that he could bring down the count a bit but that didn't serve much in easing his worries, that would be Edward's first flagellation and Mustang knew it won't be easy, he could still remember his own whipping from his academy days and they weren't pleasant in the slightest.

The trip back to the office was relatively quiet.

"How was it?" Havoc asked but upon seeing their grim expressions he sighed.

"That bad, huh?"

"He is facing the leash" Roy stated.

"What?!" Breda exclaimed.

"I will receive a flogging tomorrow, thirty whips" Ed muttered before sitting back on the couch, glaring at his feet.

"Oh Ed…" he heard Fuery say and suddenly it grew so quiet and he noticed that everyone's eyes were at him.

"What? Stop looking at me like that! It isn't that big of a deal!" he yelled.

"Calm down, Ed, we are just concerned that's all" Hawkeye softly replied.

"No need, I deserved it anyways" he muttered a lot quieter, fiddling with the fabric of his coat.

 _Now he accepts that he is at fault here, way to go Ed._

If Mustang didn't think that the situation was bad enough he would have lectured Ed all over again about how he lectured him before but he didn't care and now he landed himself in this situation because he didn't listen to his superior officer but he decided against it because from the way Ed was acting he knew that Ed felt guilty for his actions and that he understood his mistake.

"Yes Ed, it is your fault but it is okay now since you understood that and I am sure you won't repeat it, now just go back to your dorm, eat well and have some rest because tomorrow is going to be a long day" Roy smiled warmly at him to reduce his worries, it was no use to stress him out about this.

Ed was taken aback by Mustang's sudden kindness but was happy that the Colonel wasn't angry at him anymore and that he didn't blame him for causing the Furhur to warn him too though he kind of felt bad for making Mustang look as if he wasn't capable of leading his subordinates properly.

"Uh… Thanks and umm sorry for making the Furhur angry with you too…" Ed said looking at the floor.

"Ah that's fine, as long as you will take more care from now on, I don't really mind. And I want you to report to me at 12pm tomorrow" he said resting his hands on Ed's shoulder.

"Thanks, alright I will be here at 12 then" Ed said and headed for the door.

"Hey wait up chief, I will give you a ride since I am done with my work and was about to go to my dorms anyways" Havoc said as he gathered his filled in paperwork and gave it to Hawkeye.

"Good work, Havoc, good night"

"Thanks Hawkeye, come on Ed" He grinned and literally dragged Edward outside.

"Hey Havoc! What the hell?" Ed yelled and broke free of Havoc's grip.

"Come on!" Jean shoved him playfully and headed towards the car.

* * *

Once settled in, Havoc adjusted the mirrors, started the engine and began driving towards the military dorms.

The ride was consumed by an uncomfortable silence, especially because Ed and Havoc were the loudest of the team and having them both in the same place in silence was unnerving.

In the passenger seat; Ed was gazing outside the window with furrowed eyebrows and twirling fingers which Havoc noted as a sign of nervousness.

"Hey buddy" finally cutting off the silence spell that fell over them.

"Hmm?" Ed turned towards Havoc.

"What's wrong?"

"… Nothing really" he said, deciding that his boots were the most interesting sight in the car at the moment.

For starters, Havoc knew that Ed is beating himself up for getting a flogging which would practically be Ed's first ever form of punishment in the military other than Mustang yelling at him with all its worth.

"You know it isn't that degrading, practically every soldier went through it at least once in his military career"

Well that seemed to catch Ed's attention a little bit.

"Even you?" he asked a little bit enthusiastically which made Havoc chuckle a bit.

"Well yeah and believe it or not Mustang did too, but don't tell him that I told or he will probably bite my head off!"

"Well that's interesting" Ed said an evil glint making its way to his eyes.

"Oh no, come on Ed!"

"Alright alright I promise I wont tell him, anyways why where you given flagellation?"

"Weeelllll… It isn't something I am proud off actually I am ashamed of it though it is been years since then, you see I wasn't exactly this easy going, nice guy in my early years in the military" He mumbled and received a raised eyebrow from Ed.

"Okay frankly I was a bully"

"No way!"

"Yes way. I used to pick on the newbies, make fun of them and such but I would always threaten them about complaining so it never really reached the higher ups' ears"

"Alriiiight?"

"Yeah well, one day there was this new recruit on my team back then and well he wasn't sharp or smart or anything and he was pretty timid… kinda like Fuery actually" he trailed off.

"So well on one of the breaks; I dragged him to the field and started punching and kicking the poor guy before commenting on how lame, weak and clumsy he is, then I shoved his face in the dirt and walked away with my less than moderate colleagues laughing like it was the most hilarious thing without noticing that our superior officer witnessed our actions so we ended up receiving flagellation _and_ latrine duty for the next three month" he finished grimacing, oh how much he _enjoyed_ those punishments while Ed's jaw almost fell to the floor.

Ed never imagined Havoc to be that type of annoying smug people who see nothing but themselves, perhaps because Havoc was a really funny guy who helped his team mates and his jokes were harmless and were never meant to hurt, though it would rile him up a little when Havoc jokes about his _stature_ cause no he wasn't _short_ but anyways he didn't see that coming.

"Wipe that look of your face already Ed, I said I am ashamed of that and I changed anyways" Havoc grumbled.

"Oh… oh.. right sorry Havoc, so how bad was the whipping?" Ed asked causing Jean to literally face palm, he recounted the whole story to make him feel less nervous but it all came back to his worries.

Well Havoc can't deny that it was bad, it _hurt_ , was humiliating and was the talk of most of his haters for the following couple of weeks and seeing how many soldiers envied Ed's abilities and rank and hated him for reaching that far in his age, he would probably suffer the same thing but he decided that saying that to him now won't be of any good.

"You know what chief, you are being paranoid, just relax for now and we will see how it goes tomorrow" he said light heartedly.

"Yeah you are right… it is… isn't that big of a deal… I have faced worse… no trouble" Ed said trying to cal himself and ignoring the fact he was stuttering.

"Yes, that's the spirit buddy!" Havoc grinned before swatting Ed on the back and grinning widely at him, that is until Ed literally shrieked and…

"Dammit Havoc, keep your eyes on the road and hold the stirring wheel properly!"

"Woah Ed – "

"Are you trying to kill us or what?!"

"Uh huh, not really but hey everything was under control!"

"Yes right, I am never gonna ride with you again" Ed muttered.

Then suddenly Havoc started laughing like an idiot.

"Hey –"

"Ed, you just … shrieked like a little girl!" Havoc managed between giggles.

Ed's face turned an interesting shade of red and he started flailing his arms.

"No I didn't!"

"You did!"

"Shut up Havoc or you won't see day light again!"

"Oh I am afraid of the great Fullmetal Alchemist… What? Are you gonna pull my hair now?" he smirked.

"Oh you wish I would" Ed said before punching Havoc with his automail arm _hard_ and the car swayed.

"Drive properly!"

"And how would I do that with you hitting me, it is your fault this time"

"Oh no, it is yours"

"And how exactly is it? Did I ask you to hit me?" Havoc retorted.

"Well you annoyed me so yeah you were asking for it" Ed said with a wicked grin.

"Oh man" Havoc started but couldn't help smiling as well. At least Ed was acting like himself for now.

They reached the dorms and each of the soldiers went to their respective quarters, retiring for the night.

* * *

A loud noise filled the room and Ed buried his head into his pillow.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring … ring… ring.

The sound was extremely annoying; it almost felt as if the thing was ringing from inside his head! It was all he could do to avoid throwing the alarm right out the window. Oh how much he would love to do that and go back to sleep but noooo Mustang had to request him to check in at 12pm _sharp_.

Believing he was in enough trouble already, he turned off the alarm and dragged himself out of bed, took a shower, changed, grabbed a piece of toast and started heading towards Central head quarters while contemplating on how today would turn out.

 _I am looking forward to this_ he thought sarcastically.

* * *

At 3 pm, a number of soldiers including Mustang, his squad, Hughes and Armstrong, were stationed in the yard for witnessing Fullmetal's punishment.

There was a gowning sense of worry amongst them, it was well known how soldiers suffer during and after receiving their whipping which doesn't always go safely and taking the condition of Edward's body into account, the effect will be intensified. They all tried to assure him that it would be fine but that didn't make the situation any less dire. A flagellation isn't a big deal in the sense of the soldier's public image but it _is_ a big deal in the sense of their physical well-being.

Ed was led through the hallways of Central Headquarters by two stoic, well-built soldiers and towards the courtyard. The sun momentarily blinded him and he felt a gush of air on his face. There were many soldiers in the yard, much more than he expected and he suddenly felt exposed and … vulnerable? Anyways before he could dwell more on the matter he was ordered to strip off his coat and top tank, revealing his well built body, then one of the soldier tied his wrists together before tying it to a large pool positioned in the centre. He was then blindfolded and pushed to his knees, and although this made him even more nervous, he was determined to withstand this without showing weakness or too _much_ of it, he probably looked helpless _already_.

"The punishment of Major Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist shall now begin. Forty whips are to be delivered by Lieutenant General Storch!" a gruff voice raised above all the noise, announced, effectively silencing everyone in the field _._

Edward felt a movement near him and tensed, then heard the sound of the whip cutting through the air around before feeling a burning sensation across his back and stifled a grunt.

Then the lashes went on and by the 15th whip, the pain was almost unbearable, he could feel blood dripping down his chin from where he was biting his lips in efforts to contain his pain. Hot pain was erupting throughout his bare back with each hit and he felt tears gathering in his stinging eyes, it was antagonizing and he couldn't remain silent anymore, he gave out a loud whimper followed by a sharp intake of breathe. And as more whips were delivered, his howls became louder and tears were slowly trickling along his cheeks. The pain intensified, pushing him to the point of screaming.

* * *

Edward Elric was fighting for composure in a losing battle; he was wriggling under the intensity of the lashes, panting for air, gasping and groaning in pain.

Though Roy saw it coming, he was annoyed by the whole ordeal, he wished that he could spare Ed the punishment some how but the Furhur would take none of it. When he first recruited the boy, he pledged that he would protect both the Elrics on their journey and here he was watching his youngest subordinate, the very one he vowed to protect, facing his punishment under the eyes of over a hundred soldier.

And the way that half of these soldiers seemed to be enjoying this made him totally sick, it wasn't hidden that Ed had many haters in the military, they envied his young age, exemplary talents, his bold nature and seemingly fearless personality. So seeing him in such a position was probably the weakest state they had ever seen him in and apparently they were set on enjoying the punishment instead of learning from his mistake and knowing the fate of those who defy orders.

He was cut short on his musings by a sudden blood curdling scream that belonged to none other than Edward himself. He heard Fuery gasp and saw all his worries and shock reflected on the faces of his subordinates as well. If Ed started screaming in front of all these soldiers then he must be in immense pain.

 _How many lashes are left?!_ He kind of lost count while mulling over his thoughts earlier, but he was fairly certain it was somewhere over 30 so there wasn't much left and he found himself willing more than ever for this to end, if only to stop Ed's desperate screams and his sad attempts to cover them up by clenching his teeth and tensing his muscles.

* * *

Although Ed resorted to crying out, he found that it didn't really bother him that much anymore and all what he wanted was for this agony to stop. Most of his effort now was concentrated on maintaining his consciousness instead of hiding his pathetic _display_ of pain.

A particularly strong whip was delivered to his now bruised and bleeding back, leaving him breathing heavily and finally it was _over_.

"Forty lashes were delivered and thus the flogging of the Fullmetal Alchemist is over!" he heard the General say before giving in to the overwhelming pressure.

He slumped forward against the wooden pole and was vaguely aware of the commotion around him, hands untying him and checking his pulse. His sight blurred and blackened around the edges before he was consumed by total darkness.

"It is over…" Hughes muttered not removing his eyes from the still figure of Edward as the medics placed him on a gurney.

"Yeah" Havoc exhaled.

"Thank god, I…I don't think I would have been able to… witness any more of… that" Fuery stuttered, wiping his eyes and glancing at the rest.

Armstrong was looking away, Havoc was chewing on one of his cigarettes, Falman was shell shocked, Breda was fidgeting in his place, Hughes was cleaning his glasses on auto drive, while although Hawkeye seemed unfazed they were able to see the sorrow in her eyes and Mustang well… he looked enraged.

"Alright men! I am going to go see Ed in the hospital, discuss amongst yourself on who will come and who will stay, I want at least two of you managing the office then you can visit him after work, it isn't like he is going to be conscious now anyways" Roy ordered.

A chorus of "Yes sir!" was heard before everyone took their way.

* * *

Hughes, Mustang, Hawkeye, Fuery and Havoc were _impatiently_ sitting in Central hospital's waiting room while Ed was being treated. In fact they have been waiting there for around two hours. During that time, they contemplated whether or not to call Alphonse to inform him about the _incident_ but acted on the latter to maintain everyone's safety because Ed would probably chew them up if they did that and probably it is better for Ed to tell Al by himself instead of Al chewing Ed up for keeping things away from him _again_.

Upon hearing footsteps, Roy raised his head and saw a young doctor, average in height, with a short brown hair and spectacles, walking towards them with a clipboard in hand.

"I am Doctor Peter. You are here for Edward Elric, right?" he kindly asked while extending his hand towards him.

"Colonel Roy Mustang. Yes, how is he?" Roy replied while shaking the young man's hand.

"Well, he will be fine. Although the count wasn't much, it did produce some deep gashing on his back, primarily due to the smaller surface area where the whips hit as his automail is covering a large part of his back. Some of the deepest wounds were infected and required a bit of work but they are stable now. The infection induced a slight fever but he is under control. That's all apart from some bruising. He is to stay in the hospital for a week and be off duty for the following two weeks and he will heal fairly well" the man finished with a soft smile.

After hearing the doctor's evaluation, everyone's tension was eased and they allowed themselves the luxury of relaxing.

"Can we see him?" Hughes asked rather cheerfully.

"Yes, in fact, he woke up around twenty minutes ago. His room is at the end of the hallway, no.125. I have got some work to do so if you need any assistance feel free to ask the nurses around" The doctor said, offering them a friendly grin before turning and leaving to attend to his other patients.

They walked towards Ed's room and knocked the door gently before going inside.

As the doctor said Ed was conscious but _barely_. He was lying on his stomach over the hospital's bed. His skin was so pale, almost as white as the bed sheets under him save his flushed cheeks that were tinged bright red due to his fever. His breathing was ragged and his eyes were glazed over with a look of pain on his face.

"Hey Edward" Hughes greeted softly with a slight smile but Ed was so startled at the sudden voice and tried to get up which wasn't a good idea as he winced in pain and slumped back onto his bed.

"Woah chief! I don't think you should be trying to move already" Havoc said as he went to help Ed in adjusting himself back.

"Wh…when did you get here?" Ed asked, he didn't notice them entering at all!

"Just a moment ago Fullmetal" Roy replied.

"Oh"

"Anyways, how are you feeling now Ed?" came Hawkeye's kind voice slightly concerned.

He was still trying to find a comfortable position but managed a hoarse reply nonetheless.

"..I am fine –" or at least he tried to reply before Roy cut him off.

"Yes, you surely look totally fine Fullmetal, in your top condition I see" he grumbled sarcastically.

"Seriously Edward can't you just stop hiding your pain and accept other's concern and help for once or is that impossible for the _mighty Fullmetal Alchemist_?!" Roy asked his voice rising with each syllable.

"Why are you yelling, you bastard? And no it isn't _impossible_ but I just don't want because there is nothing to worry about, what's done is done so yeah! Now leave!" Ed yelled and turned his face towards the other side, glaring daggers at the wall. He knew they wouldn't leave and he knew that they are worried for him since he was pretty much screaming bloody murder by the end of his flogging but he didn't want their pity, he just wanted to stay alone.

"Come on Ed, you don't have to shut us out like that, we are just worried and you don't look so well so yeah and Roy is angry because he is concerned, you know how he is" Hughes said lightly but received a glare from Roy for his last part.

"I said you don't have to worry, I don't want your pity" Ed mumbled into his pillow.

Hawkeye sighed at his process of thinking.

"Ed, we aren't pitying you, we are just concerned for your health"

"Still the same"

"If that's the case then when any of us or even Al is hurt kindly don't visit or ask about how we are doing because it means you are _pitying_ us and it makes us feel pathetic" she said with a carefully blank face though she knew that she is totally winning the argument.

"But that would be heartless!" was Ed's reply.

"So you want us to be heartless?" asked Roy but unlike Hawkeye he didn't bother hiding his feeling of victory as a smirk took over his face.

"That's not-"

"But that's what you said, you wanted us to leave because you think we are pitying you" Hughes pointed out.

"Ugh!" Ed groaned and buried his head into his pillow even more.

Fuery started snickering and Havoc burst out laughing.

"You are totally floored Ed" he managed after his giggling died down.

"That's unfair, all of you teaming up against me like that" he scowled.

"Anyways, so how are you feeling?" Fuery asked again as Ed gave him a playful hate filled gaze.

"Well I feel terrible, I can't even move from this damn position without causing same gash to burn like hell! And I will have to stay here for a week! A freaking _week_ of nurses, needles and stupid hospital food!"

Everyone started laughing at his ranting, well if he was good enough to rant like that then he must be doing fine but there was one way to find out.

"Speaking of hospital food…" Roy started grinning maliciously, Havoc snickered, Fuery gulped and Hughes sweat dropped as they knew what was coming next.

"…try to drink your milk perhaps it will help with your _short-ness_ " he finished with a smug look.

 _One._

 _Two.._

 _Three…_

"I AM NOT SHORT! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DWARF MIDGET YOU POMPOUS JERK?! COME HERE SO I CAN RENDER YOU EVEN MORE USLESS THAN YOU ARE ON RAINY DAYS YOU WET MATCH!" Ed yelled flailing around which was actually a very comical scene, considering his position on the bed.

"I am not useless, you pipsqueak! At least I don't use a chair every single time I need to get something form the top shelf"

"WHY YOU –"

 _Whoosh… Crash_

While thrashing about to express his anger at Roy's jabs at his height, Ed fell off the bed, right over his injured back. His IV line was violently yanked out of his hand and some blood was leaking from where it was attached. He was sprawled out on the floor, entangled with his blankets as hot searing pain started spreading all over him and he moaned.

The hilarious laughs of Jean and Maes died down right at that moment as they stared at the slumped form of Edward Elric.

"Hey Ed.." Fuery nervously called.

"You okay buddy?" Havoc asked and receiving a groan for a reply.

Roy was immediately by his side checking him over, fortunately there was no indication that any of his wounds reopened but he looked totally dazed.

"Edward can you hear me?" he asked worriedly while putting his hands behind Ed's head and neck, slightly elevating him and making sure to avoid the gushes on his upper back.

Ed blinked at him several times, trying to re focus his vision because all what he was able to see was a huge smudge of blue with a black top.

"Hey Ed" Roy called again as he moved Ed's pangs out of his face but Ed just closed his eyes and slumped against him.

"Ed!" Hughes exclaimed.

"I will go call a nurse" he added and hurriedly left.

"This is your fault, sir" Hawkeye calmly said, though the way she was glaring at Mustang was frightening.

"I know but not entirely, I was just kidding, he is the one who over reacts!"

"But that's what you were looking for sir and I believe that _this_ outcome should have been expected" she said gesturing towards the boy in his arms.

"I think he got the point Hawkeye, no need to guilt trip him more" Havoc said as he helped Roy put Ed back over his bed without further hurting his back.

The nurse came in and sent them out when they told her about his fall to check his back. She applied some cream and replaced the bandages before injecting some pain killers to his IV line and inserting it back to his hand.

She assured them that he will be fine but won't wake up soon because of the heavy douse of pain killers and other medications that he is on. She also asked that they be careful while dealing with him from now on or they will be requested to leave him even before visiting hours are up. Basically she politely told them that they will be kicked out if any such _accident_ was repeated.

* * *

It was noon by the time Breda and Falman where done with work and managed to come down to the hospital. Armstrong couldn't make it with them because he had a night shift but said that he would visit him the next day and asked them to convey his regards to Ed.

Ed woke up to a painful pounding in his head. He could hear hushed voices all around him but couldn't make out any words so he wearily blinked multiple times to clear his swimming vision. Once his eyes were focused, he was met yet again by a shining white hospital ceiling. Then he remembered the fall and a couple of blurry figures around before everything went black.

 _Damn that bastard_. He let out a groan then everyone went silent.

"Hey Edward, how are you feeling?" asked Breda.

"Fine, I have a headache but it is subsiding and my back is kinda stinging but I can manage" Ed replied weakly.

"Of course you will" Hughes chucked with a kind tone

Suddenly Ed felt a gentle hand on his forehead and turned to its owner and was met with uncharacteristically soft onyx eyes.

He was ready to totally insult his superior for what he caused but the words never left his mouth and he just stared at Roy's kind face.

"Your fevers down" he said casually.

"Umm" Ed hummed and unconsciously snuggled into the hand on his forehead.

"Sorry Ed"

"What?!" Ed literally yelled with eyes as wide as saucers.

"What's wrong with you Fullmetal? Stop yelling and wipe that look of your face! I said sorry you know because you fell and all"

"You are apologizing!" he jabbed an accusing finger at him.

"Yes, I am not as heartless as you claim, you know"

"This can't be! What do you want from me bastard! Just come out with it!"

"I don't want anything"

"Then what? You can't be sincere about this! It's impossible!"

"Damn it, see if I ever care again, you runt!" he said and playfully hit Ed's head.

"Hey!" Ed said but ended up laughing out.

"Alright, alright, I am done" he said giggling at Roy

"It is okay though, I probably over react to your teasing" Ed said nonchalantly.

"Yes I told Hawkeye that"

"That doesn't mean I am short!" Ed said glaring at Roy.

"Oh really?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"Yes!"

"Okay okay, that's enough, we don't want Ed falling off again" interjected Hughes.

"Ha ha very funny" Ed said sarcastically.

"Come on Ed stop sulking like that, I know the best thing for ya now!" Maes said enthusiastically before pulling a stack of pictures from his pockets.

"You will LOVE the newest collection of pictures featuring my lovely angel Elysia and my wife Gracia!" he said and started mercilessly shoving the pictures in Ed's face while ranting about every event captured in them.

"Oh God, he won't stop blubbering now" said Breda before laughing hysterically with Havoc at Ed's expression and attempts to move Hughes away.

"Good luck, Fullmetal" smirked Roy and took a chair at the very far end of the room.

They spent the next two hours talking and playing cards before the visiting hours were almost up. Everyone gave Ed their good byes and 'get well soon' wishes leaving him and Roy alone.

"Aren't you leaving already?" asked Ed.

"Oh Ed I am hurt, don't you like my company?" Roy asked while putting a hand to his heart and faking a mock hurt look.

"No I don't, I hate you, your smug face and your stupid jokes!"

"Love you too, Edward" Roy replied smugly.

"Damn you" Ed scowled but couldn't help the smile that over took his face.

"Anyways, you planning on telling Al about this soon or what?"

"Oh, ooooh, Al right, ummm, I don't wanna tell him"

"He will get angry, you know"

"Yeah I do but if I told him he will come back here instead of enjoying the rest of the week in Reseombool with Winry. I have denied him enough joy already..." he trailed off and his eyes seemed to dull as his features saddened.

Roy looked at him and felt his heart clenching. Ed carries too much guilt for things that doesn't count as his fault, they were ten and eleven when they made that mistake for God's sake! Not to mention they were alone with no one to guide them or look out for them. They were desperate. Yes desperate is an appropriate word. Children yearning for their mother's smile, love and embrace was all they were. And now they are struggling to put themselves together, pursing a legend, trying to accomplish the impossible. It wasn't their fault and it was no way Ed's fault, these kids don't have anything in this world more than each other and Ed believes that he is denying his brother his freedom, can't he see that Al can't live without him, can't he see how much Al loves him and worries over him? He is an idiot if he really believes that Al blames or hates him.

"You know that Al doesn't blame you, that he will never hate you, don't you?" he asked calmly, his expression giving nothing away.

"But he should, it is my faint that he is stuck in that unfeeling armour" Ed gripped his sheets tighter, his bangs obscuring his golden eyes.

"You really are an idiot Ed, how could you blame a kid of eleven for wanting to see his mother again, to feel her warmth. You boys just happened to have a vast knowledge of alchemy. You didn't know the consequences; you thought that you were going to fix your lives again. Al loves you Ed, he is all you have left, and he hates it when you keep him out of things and hide your pain from him. He wants both of you to live happily not just him. When you hide things like that from him he feels upset and blames himself for _burdening_ you"

"He was never and will never be a burden to me! He is my little brother and I have to protect him!"

"Yes the same way he will never hate or blame his older brother, he worries about you as much as you worry about him, you can't just shut him out"

Ed was suddenly deep in thought. Al always worried about him, even when they were kids. He deep down knows that Al doesn't hate him and that he wants to help Ed so _both_ of them could regain their bodies. And ever since he was in the armour he become an even bigger mother hen. He would always worry about him, primarily because they were more exposed to danger, working in the military and all and because he could get hurt while Al can't unless someone knew where his blood seal is... he shuddered at that thought. Perhaps he should open up more to Al and stop beating himself about the past at least a little if just to focus on the future and ease Al's mind.

"Mustang..."

"What?"

"Thank you..." he said in a low tone and blushed.

Roy did a double take before composing himself. Edward Eric thanked him. It sure was impossible but his eyes were full of sincere gratitude and he felt happy for lifting some of his burden for now. Then he remembered Ed's reaction to his apology, it was almost the same way Roy responded to his thanks and chuckled to himself, causing Ed to blush even more. However the chummy feeling left him and he couldn't resist embarrassing Ed a bit.

"Sorry, you are speaking to softly I didn't hear you, may you repeat that?" He asked with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"No way! You heard me and I ain't ever repeating that!" he said.

"You're welcome, Ed" he said once he stopped laughing.

"Just don't get so full of yourself…bastard"

"Anyways, I think I will phone Alphonse tomorrow because currently I feel that I will pass out at any moment, so leave nooooow Colonel so I could peacefully sleep" he said tiredly and broke into a yawn mid sentence.

Roy just laughed and ruffled Ed's hair before turning towards the door. Once his hand was on the doorknob, he looked at Ed from over his shoulder.

"Just remember this Ed, if you need to talk to someone, I and the rest of the team will always be there for you. Oh and I will be swinging by tomorrow so take care of yourself till then. Good night Edward" he said gently and went out of the door, leaving a surprised Ed staring at the door.

After his shock passed away he smiled and burrowed even further into his bed and held the blanket closer to himself before slowly drifting to sleep.

"Good night Roy" he murmured and was out as fast as light.

* * *

The door to Roy Mustangs office was kicked open with such a force that could literally make it fly of its hinges. The sudden noise didn't startle anyone in the office though because they were used to this form of entry caused by now. On this particular day though, it made them all perk up not in surprise or shock but in excitement and delight because...

"Edward Eric is officially back to work!" Ed said at the top of his lungs before advancing further into the room with a cocky grin.

"Hey chief"

"Good morning Ed"

"Hi Edward, Alphonse"

"Welcome boys"

"Hey guys"

"It's been long"

"Fullmetal, hope you enjoyed your _vacation_. Perhaps you grew a bit taller" he feigned examining Edward.

"Nope, in fact you seem even shorter" he said with a smirk.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING TINY PIPSQUEAK WHO COULD FALL THROUGH THE FLOORBOARDS AND CAN PASS FOR A MOUSE YOU BASTARD COLONEL!"

"He didn't say that brother..." Alphonse sighed and held his brother who was struggling in his grip and muttering threats against the Colonel.

"Leave me Al, he is asking for it, I will show him who is the Fullmetal Alchemist is, Al!"

"Sorry Colonel, just shut up already brother!"

"Okay Al, just cause I need him to give me missions, I will kill him after we restore your body" he muttered angrily while dusting himself off.

"You can't even kill an ant, Fullmetal" Roy scoffed.

"WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS AS SMALL AS AN ANT AND COULD BE SQUISHED UNDER YOUR DAMN FEET!"

Havoc whistled in an amused manner at how Ed's creativeness could be, before breaking into full out laughter as he imagined a huge Colonel stepping on Ed.

The sound of click of Hawkeye's gun was all it took for everyone to stop laughing and go back to their work.

"Just give me the damn mission so I could leave already"

"Patience Fullmtal" Roy said and clicked his tongue while rampaging through his paperwork before finding the file he wanted and extending it towards Ed who snatched it and looked over it quickly.

"This lead sounds promising, it is about a series of robberies which involves alchemy, the witnesses reports includes sightings of red halos spotted in the scenes of robberies before an explosion happens and the criminal disappears"

"Sounds like a good lead, let's head to the station then Al"

"Yes brother!"

"See ya later Colonel" he said before leaving towards the door.

"Don't destroy anything Ed, you cause me too much paperwork" Roy said.

"Yeah yeah" Ed said waving him off.

"Take care boys" Roy stated before returning to his paperwork oblivious to the boys who stopped dead in there tracks before continuing a moment later.

"Thanks" he faintly heard them say as they disappeared out of the door.

Ed won't admit it to anyone or at least not at the current time but he was so touched by how Roy, Hughes and all his colleagues treated him and Al, as if they were a part of their family. Perhaps they were never as lonely as they used to think. It was nice to know that there were still people who cared about him and his brother and accepted them with all their flaws. Even though some of them could be the most annoying people he knew but they cared and that was all what mattered to him at the moment.

"You know Al, I think that we _do_ have a family" Ed stated.

"Yeah, even if we aren't related by blood" Al replied and by the tone of his voice Ed knew that if he had his body, he would be grinning from ear to ear, a smile even larger than the one gracing his own lips at that moment.

 _Thank you Colonel._

* * *

 **And that was that XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed this story. Reviews and criticism are equally welcomed.**

 **I don't exactly know everything about military floggings. I did some research on the topic but I don't claim this to be accurate and it's just for the sake of the story.**

 **If you have any ideas that you want to see in my upcoming stories, don't hesitate t** **o let me know through reviews or PMs. I would also like to mention that I will be travelling for a vacation and won't have internet for around a bit over a month so I might not be able to reply to all of you right away and probably won''t be posting before I am back so yeah.**

 **Anyways! See ya next time ~DarkFlameFantasy**


End file.
